In projector systems that use either coherent light or partially coherent light sources (e.g., lasers, LEDs or the like), an issue of speckle may occur. Speckle arises due to the interference of the coherent or partially coherent light that reflects and/or scatters from a projector screen. Speckle is typically an undesirable visible artifact that projector system designers seek to eliminate and/or abate.
It is known in the art that inducing vibrations on the projector screen (e.g., in particular, in the direction of the viewers, or z-axis (where x-, y-axis substantially describe the plane of the screen) tend to reduce and/or eliminate such speckle.
Several solutions are noted in the art—for example:                (1) United States Patent Application 20120206784 to CHAN et al., published on Aug. 16, 2012 and entitled “DEVICE FOR REDUCING SPECKLE EFFECT IN A DISPLAY SYSTEM”;        (2) United States Patent Application 20110194082 to Desai, published on Aug. 11, 2011 and entitled “MICROELECTROMECHANICAL SYSTEM WITH REDUCED SPECKLE CONTRAST”;        (3) United States Patent Application 20090034037 to Khan et al., published on Feb. 5, 2009 and entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR REDUCING SPECKLE BY VIBRATING A LINE GENERATING ELEMENT”;        (4) United States Patent Application 20130010356 to Curtis et al., published on Jan. 10, 2013 and entitled “SPECKLE REDUCTION USING SCREEN VIBRATION TECHNIQUES AND APPARATUS”;        (5) United States Patent Application 20060238743 to Lizotte et al., published on Oct. 26, 2006 and entitled “SPECKLE REDUCTION OPTICAL MOUNT DEVICE”                    all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.                        